Dare
by Ice Princess
Summary: Remus Lupin at a loss for words? Sirius Black in a dress and makeup? That's right, Find out what happens when the Marauders, plus a couple more play TRUTH OR DARE!


A/N  Hi!  It's me again!  In my humble opinion, this is one of the better fics I've written.  It's characters are based on some of my friends and they know who they are.  Special thanks to Deanne, Linda, Jon, Miss. Depresso, Joanna, and everyone else I've missed.  Please review! 

Dare 

It's the summer of 2002.  I am sitting outside, just staring at garden I cultivated.  I miss my old friends.  I miss everyone.  I even miss Severus.  He used to be so mean to me at Hogwarts.  But enough of that for now.  I'm sure that's not why you came here, to my front door.  Come on in, I want to show you something.  What's this you ask, as you pick up a picture in a golden frame?  It has a girl and a boy.  The boy is so handsome.  He has golden brown hair and amber eyes. His eyes are kind though the picture, but possess this wonderful wicked gleam that entices you to no end.  The girl has raven black hair and brown eyes.  She and the boy are whispering to each other in the photograph.  The boy says something and the girl finds the boy's weak spot and tickles him as the boy tries in vain to pull her away.  What is it, you ask again?  Well, it's a very long story, I say as you settle on the carpet with the picture in hand. 

"I'm bored." Sirius whined.  

            It was our seventh year at Hogwarts.  Everyone in our year was excited at the prospect of graduating, but not all of us wanted to.  I for one would have been perfectly happy to stay at Hogwarts at least for another year.  James however was rearing to go.  He couldn't wait to get a job.  Did you know that the thing he treasured at Hogwarts, above all else, was the pillowcase?  That's right, the pillowcases.  He claimed that they were very soft and he could fall asleep right away if he had them at his house.  Anyway, we were on winter break that year and all of us decided to stay behind and enjoy Hogwarts.  Unfortunately, winter break was so long, that everything was quickly becoming boring, even to Sirius.  And believe me, that's saying something.

"You're always bored if you're not causing trouble, eating, or serving detention." I replied.

"I hate to agree with you Sirius, but for once you're right.  There is _nothing_ to do." Lily replied

"Exploding snap?" I offered half-heartedly.  I knew as well as they did that we had played that a thousand times already.

"Oh I know!  We can play this muggle game.  My sister was playing it at her party.  It's called truth or dare." Lily suggested

"I remember hearing about that game.  Let's play!"  Said Sirius

"I don't know about that, you guys." Spoke up Remus

"Why not?" Asked Lily

"Because." Was his answer

"You're playing if I have to tie you down myself." Said Lily firmly

"Oh alright.  Sheesh, don't kill me!" grumbled Remus

"Yay!  Ok, youngest picks first." Says Lily

'That's me." Says Sue

"Sirius, truth or dare?" 

"Dare me Susie!" 

" I dare you to…get dressed and stay dressed in girl clothes all night." Said Sue smirking

"Kinky aren't you?" 

"Sirius!" Sue exclaimed.  She mutters a spell and Sirius is dressed in a long fluffy light pink dress with ruffles going all the way down.  The bodice is tight and Sirius looks like he's having trouble breathing.

"Oops, I think I made that a bit too tight." Sue said

"Nah…yah…think?!" Sirius gasps out.  Sue changes it so that he can breathe easily.

"Oh, almost forgot your makeup!" Sue cried.  She waved her wand and instantly, Sirius had on blue shimmering eye shadow, long lashes, blush, and bright red lips.

"Man Sirius, I never thought you'd look so good as a girl!" Remus joked

"Shut up Remi!" growled Sirius

"Why should I?" asked Remus innocently.  Sirius advanced upon Remus, but was stopped when Sue pulled him back.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to ruin that make up of yours right Sirius?" asked Sue sweetly

"My turn right?" asked Sirius suddenly. 

'I bet he's gonna ask Remus…This I've got to see.'

"Yep." Confirmed Lily

"Ok, truth or dare Remus?" 

"Uh, truth?  NO wait, dare, wait truth?" Remus stammered

"Well what is it Remi?" asked Sirius impatiently

"Um, truth." Remus said finally 

"This better be good." Sirius said, rubbing his hands together

"Oh I know!  Remus, tell us which girl you would date in this room, and why." Said Sirius

"Ok…Um." Remus stalled, looking around

"Any day now." said James with a smile on his face.

"Well, I like Lily's smile because it can just light up a room.  I like Sue's ability to cram and cram and still get a really good grade on tests, I wish I had that.  I like Kimmie's personality though.  She's so easygoing and I can make fun of her and she won't take it personally.  I like the fact that she can get ready for a dance in about 10 minutes and still come out looking her best.  Most of all though, I like the fact that she's so understanding."  Said Remus a bit dreamily

'Oh my God!  I can't believe he said all that about me!  I wonder if he likes me?  Nah, he can't possibly. He's just too good to like me.  It was nice listening to him describe me though'

"Wow." Said James

"Yeah, wow." Echoed Lily

"Hey, what's everyone doing up so late?" came a voice from the girls dorm.  It was Deedee Malcolm.  Deedee was a 5th year Griffindor, and despite being two years younger than the rest of us, she had the personality of Severus Snape himself.  It's a wonder she wasn't sorted into Slytherin.  

"We're just playing truth or dare Deedee." Said Lily  "Did you want to play?"

Everyone glared at Lily.  Sirius was making 'No Way!" motions with his hands.

 "Hmf!  I can see that I'm not wanted here.  I'll be on the grounds if anyone needs me.  Severus and I will be out on a date."   She said miffed as she stomped out of the room.

"Sheesh.  What's her problem?" asked Sirius

"Why did you have to invite her Lils?  What if she hadn't been going on a date with Sevy?"  asked James

"It was polite, besides, that girl had got to make some friends." Lily replied

"Maybe, but not with us." Sirius said

"Sirius Black!  You're such a rude annoying little…"Lily started

 "Um, James, truth or dare?" Remus interrupts hastily.

James said, "Dare." 

"Ok.  I dare you to…dance in your Speedos and when you're done, you will keep them on all night." Finished Remus      

"What?!  And how did you know that I have Speedos?" asked James

"I'm real good.  So are you going to do it or not?" asked Remus

"What's the alternative?" asked James

"You have to wake Peter up and kiss him full on the lips." Said Remus evilly

"And you're supposed to be a nice person Remus."  Lily teases

"Oh alright." James said

He stripped down to his Speedos and starts some impromptu dancing in front of the fire.  James looked so ridiculous that everyone broke down laughing.  Lily was laughing loudest of all, until James pulled her up and made her dance with him.  _'I wonder if I'll ever find love like what James and Lily have.  They look so happy together.  I can imagine them having kids and sending them to Hogwarts.'_

When everyone had finally settled down and had a good laugh, the game continued.  

James asked, "Lily, dearest.  Your turn, truth or dare." 

"Truth." Said Lily confidently

"What was the best time of you life?" he asked her 

"That's hard, there's so many.  Probably when Petunia and Vernon got married and I kinda made the cake turn to mud.  It's not my fault!  They made me so mad because Petunia wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding.  I was allowed to sit in the front row." Said Lily blushing.

"Anyway, your turn Kimmie.  Truth or dare?" asked Lily

"Um, dare?" I said, unsure of the consequences_.  'Knowing Lily, it's going to have something to do with Remus.  Ever since I admitted to liking him, she's been on me to snatch him up because he so 'obviously likes you.'  I know that Lily means well, but Remus is so shy and…he's my friend!  I have seen too many TV shows where best friends fall in love with each other, but break up after.  Then it's never the same.  I don't want to go through that with sweet Remus.  I'd rather have him as a friend…or maybe not…or…oh, I don't know!'_

"Ok, Kimmie?  Are you ready?" asked Lily

I nodded.

"You have to try your best to…seduce Remus." She announced triumphantly.

_'WHAT!?_' my brain screamed.  My heart however, started beating a little quicker. "Ok, I'll take it." I said suddenly. "That is, unless Remus doesn't want to."

"Heck no, after what you did to me today, I deserve a show."  Replied Remus smugly.

"What did Remus do?" asked Sirius, arching his eyebrow.

"Oh not much, she only made me walk around the halls with a cheering charm overdose for _half the day_!  I looked like a complete idiot!"  Remus snorted.

"And you're not one already?" I asked sweetly

"Very funny.  I'm not the one who climbed up a tree just to have some peace and quiet!  You could have cast a silencing charm you know.  Honestly, someone would think you're a muggle." Said Remus

"My fault?!  It was you and Sirius making such a racket with that motorcycle of his that sent me up there in the first place."  I retorted.

"And what's wrong with my motorcycle?  I like it just the way it is." Sirius said

"I could have sworn I heard something about making it fly." Sue pointed out.

"You know what I mean, _Honey_." Shot back Sirius.

"Ahem!  Now then, the dare?." Interrupted Lily.

_'Darn, I was hoping she wouldn't remember.'  _"Wait, are you guys gonna watch this?" I asked

"Of course" replied James.  "I wouldn't want to miss any of this." 

"Me neither.  Let's see you show some skin!" teased Sirius

"You guys!  Uh, let me think."  I said as I dashed upstairs to the girl's dorm.  I waited, and silently crept back downstairs to see what they were talking about.

"You think she's gonna do it?" asked James

" I think she's gonna do ok." Said Sirius "I mean, she's never been a party animal before."

"I think she'll do fine.  I remember back when she first came, she was wild.  I doubt you guys remember, but she was always dancing around like crazy."  Sue insisted.

I crept back upstairs to change into my costume.  Boy, was Remus ever going to wish he hadn't messed with me.  I'll make him get so hard, he'll beg and beg and he still won't get what he wants.  I allowed a small smile to creep across my face.  I came back down in a long robe, covering everything.  I also brought a stereo with one CD inside.

"Sheesh Kimmie, what are you gonna do in that?" asked Sirius  " It doesn't show a thing!"  

Sue whacked him over the head.

"Ok guys, move over to the side.  I mean the _far_ side.  Over there." I pointed to the wall.  "Have a seat and don't run up on stage in the middle of it ok?" 

Everyone nodded.

I made the lights turn off.  Then I made a single spotlight appear that shone on my face, emphasizing my brown eyes and jet-black hair.   "Ok Remus, sit down.  I've got a surprise for you." I said in a low voice.  He sat casually in his chair waiting for me.  _'He won't be sitting so casually when I'm done with him.' _ I pushed him into a chair in the middle of the floor.  I pressed 'play' on the CD player and a immediately, a loud, racy song came on.  It was just perfect for what I wanted to do.   The song started up and the light in the room got brighter, but just bright enough to see what I was going to do to him.  I raised my arms over my head and started swinging my hips to the beat.  I flipped my hair back and started toward Remus.  He sat still with shock as I slowly took off my robes and revealed my crop top and short jeans.  Remus went from being amused to captivated in a matter of seconds.  I twirled and moved around him, teasing him until he wanted me to touch him.  I ran my hands though his hair and down the left side of his face.  I slowly massaged his shoulders, relaxing his tense muscles.   He froze momentarily, before melting beneath my fingers and closing his eyes in ecstasy.  I stopped and ran my hands lower.  I ripped off his shirt and ran my hands over his exposed chest.  His eyes snapped open as I climbed on top of him and straddled his chest.  As I brought my lips close to his, and his eyes started to close, the song stopped abruptly with a final purposeful beat.  I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I climbed off of him.

"Whoa, where did that come from??" asked Sirius, still in shock from my performance

"Yeah Kimmie, I could have sworn you were well, you!" said James  "I just never though you had it in you." 

"Ha ha! I knew she could do it!  Pay up Siri!" crowed Sue

Wordlessly, Sirius handed Sue a 5 sickles.

"You guys bet on me?" I asked incredulously 

"Sure why not?  I just never thought that you…wow.  What I wouldn't have given to be Remus." Said Sirius, still staring at the space where Remus and I were

"Hey!" Sue whacked her boyfriend over the head

"What?  You got to admit, she was good."  Said Sirius

  "Um Sirius?  I was the one that bet you in the first place, _remember_?" asked Sue, shaking Sirius by his shoulders 

"He he, oh yeah!" exclaimed Sirius as he was finally shaken out of his reverie

"Speaking of Remus" Lily interrupted quickly, "What does Remus have to say about this?  By the way, did you get seduced yet?  Or will there be a repeat performance."

"Lily!" I cried

Remus still sat in the same chair that I had tried to seduce him in five minutes ago.  He hadn't moved much, only to move his hands to his lap.  He was zoned out, looking at nothing in particular.  _'Oops.  I think I went a bit over board on that one.'_  He had this silly little grin on his face, shaking his head every once in a while.

"Remus?  Remus…Remi? Remmie? REMUS!" barked Lily

"Huh?  Oh what?" Remus responded dazedly   _'That was at tad bit late.' _

Lily repeated the questions.

"I ah, well, she was really, just, uh yeah…I'll be right back!" Remus said as he dashed off to the boy's dormitory.  _'That was interesting.  I wonder what he went off to do._' About thirty seconds later I heard a scream.  "AAHH!!!  COLD!!!" 

'Never mind.'  

"Well, I think that answers your question Lily."   Said Sirius knowingly

"What's with the cold shower?" asked Sue  _'You know, for a person who has Sirius Black for a boyfriend, she sure can be naïve sometimes.  It's a wonder Sirius hasn't corrupted her already.'_

"You see Sue, my innocent girlfriend, Remus just had a bit of a problem.  Kimmie, by dancing and seducing him had made him real hard.  Did you get that?" Sirius asked

Sue nodded and blushed

"Good.  Remus, rather than be all hot and bothered for the rest of the game, decided to take a really, really, cold shower to take care of that."  Sirius finished

"How does that...OOHHH!  I get it now!" exclaimed Sue, finally getting what everyone else already knew.  

"So that means Kimmie got Remus hard and then Remus didn't want to worry about it so he ran upstairs!" said Sue excitedly

Everyone looked at her.

"Oops." Said Sue sheepishly

Remus reappeared dripping wet and had on only a pair of shorts and a towel. _'His eyes, God I love his eyes.  They're so bright right now.'_  

"Hey Remus.  Nice to see you back.  Did you have a good shower?  And did it get rid of your problem?" asked Sirius slyly

"Funny Sirius."  Remus said wryly  _'I guess Remus finally pulled himself together._'  I got a kind of satisfaction in knowing I could reduce him into a jelly like state of quivering hormones in about three minutes flat.

"Hey, do you want to go for a swim in the lake with me Kimmie?" asked Remus suddenly

"Remus, it's below 40 degrees out there!" Lily pointed out

"That's what wands are for."  Remus said

"I thought there was another use for _wands_." Sirius pointed out suggestively

"So Kimmie?" Remus asked again.

_'Oh my God!  Why does he want to go swimming with me?_'  "Sure." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

 "Hey Lily, I'm gonna pass my question onto you ok?  But ask James truth or dare, and make it good!" I called as we went out the portrait hole. 

"OH!  Kimmie's gonna get lucky!"  Sirius called out

"Have fun you two!" James cried

Lily said to us "Don't do anything we wouldn't!"

Sue snickered.

 Remus and I walked at a fast pace, not stopping until we reached the lake.  It was just before dusk, so the sky was light up with beautiful pinks, purples, golds, and blues.  It was utterly breathtaking. Remus cast a perimeter spell to keep everything from within a mile away warm. _'Hey wait a sec, I didn't bring my swimsuit.'_  

"Remi, I didn't bring my swimsuit with me."  

"That's ok." He said. "I'll make one for you.  It's supposed to be suited for your mood at the moment."

"Ok." I said

Remus raised his wand and muttered something under his breath.  I opened my eyes to find myself in a light purple two-piece.  It was a halter-top with bikini bottoms.  It was plain, but somehow nice.

"Thanks Remus." I said gratefully

"You're welcome." He said as he swallowed hard

I ran over to the lake and stuck my foot in.  _'Oh my God it's cold!  Oh well, I'll get used to it.  Remus however…'  _An evil thought came to my mind.

"Hey Remus, come on in, the water's warm."  I said as I pulled his hand toward the water.  He looked at me carefully.

"Come on, I'll even jump in with you ok?" I asked, "Ready?  One, two, THREE!"

Remus jumped, I didn't.  I waited.  "CCOOLLLDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Remus came up sputtering and gasping.

"Hahahahaha!  God you should have seen your face!" I crowed

"You…you…witch!" Remus gasped out

"That I am." I said demurely

"God it's FREEZING in here!"  He said

"Is poor Remmie getting cold?" I asked tauntingly.  I turned my back to magic some food for the both of us when suddenly I found myself being hoisted high above someone's head and thrown headlong in the lake.  As soon as I came up for air, I heard Remus cackling at me like a lunatic.

"Remus you pompous idiot!  It's freezing in here!"  I shouted from the water.  I looked up to see Remus wearing these gorgeous blue swim trunks. _'God look at all that muscle!'_

"So I noticed." Remus said wryly, stepping in gingerly. "Besides, it was your bright idea to nearly shock me into a heart attack."

He came up to me and helped me out.

"Thanks Remmie" I said breathlessly. "But here you go!"  I tried to throw Remus in, but he pulled me in with him.

I came up for air, only to see Remus grinning at me.

'Why you…" I cried as I swam after him _'I never knew he was such a good swimmer'_ "Where did… you… learn how… to…swim?" I panted as I fought to keep up with him.

He smirked "My parents used to have an old pool that I swam in when I was young.  I got pushed off by mistake and learned how to swim rather quickly" 

I laughed until I saw that he was serious.

"That can't have been fun" I said

"Actually it was.  I started propelling myself in the water and lived ever since." 

We played in the water until the sky was dark and the stars shined in the sky.

"We'd better be getting back.  All this salt water isn't good." Remus said regretfully

"Hey, we need to shower anyway, let's go use the prefects bathroom." I suggested

Remus smirked. "Is there something that you're something trying to suggest to me?" 

"Very funny." I said, feeling a faint red tinge my cheeks

We got out of the lake.  The temperature had dropped rapidly since we got in.  

'God it's cold!' I thought 

As if he was reading my mind, he put an arm around my shoulder. 'Cold?' He asked

"Yeah, How did you know?" I asked, leaning into his touch.  We walked into the Great Hall with his arm still around mine.  People looked up at him and he started to take his arm away. 

"No, keep it there." I said quickly

He looked up sharply.

"I'm still cold.  Come on, let's take that shower." I said

We went up to the Prefect's bathroom. "Sugarcane"  The hole swung open and we went inside.  

I started turning on taps.  Several streams of pink foam came splashing out into the tub.  Remus turned on a couple.  One emitted blue bubbles that floated onto the ceiling until they popped.  When the tub was full with water, foam, bubbles, and God's knows what else. We both got in with our swimsuits still on.  _'Wouldn't it be nice with our swimsuits off?_' I thought naughtily.  I mentally kicked myself _'Bad train of thought.  REAL bad.' _

"Hey Remus, I want to try something."  I said suddenly

"Ok," He said

"Trust me ok." I said as I turned on a tap of thick foam. "Come over here." 

He came over.  He swam over to me and asked, "What are you doing?"

I pressed a finger to his lips and picked up some foam.  I lathered it into his hair and started shaping it.  I made twisty locks before settling for a mushroom-like style.  I made some scissors appear and started cutting off some locks of hair.  Remus stiffened under my fingers.  

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." I said soothingly. "Besides if I mess up, I can always magic it back."

"That's _so_ comforting." He said sarcastically  

I continued cutting his hair.  _'God it's so soft and silky.'_

"There, all done.  How does it look?" asked, holding up a mirror.

"It looks good.  It looks REALLY good.  Thanks Kimmie." Remus said happily.  "Now I want to do something!"

"If anything explodes, pops up, catches on fire or …" I started

He laughed. "No, no, nothing like that.  Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Remus reached over me and turned on another tap.  Pink bubbles came whooshing out.

"Oops, wrong one." He said sheepishly.  He turned on another tap and some blue, sweet smelling liquid came pouring out.  He lathered some in his hands and hovered over my wet hair.  He gently put his hands on my head and started rubbing the soapy liquid into my hair and scalp.  _'Ah, that feels so good'_ I thought

"Don't you ever stop." I told him.

He just laughed quietly and just kept washing my hair.  I leaned into his body, letting him support me while I got comfortable.  He stopped washing my hair and washed it out.  He turned on another tap and poured on some conditioner into my hair.  He massaged it and started playing with my hair.  I could feel his fingers stop working into my scalp and start caressing my hair.  He shifted back and washed it out.  I knew that all the conditioner was out, but he kept his hands on my hair anyway.  His hands started to finger my locks caress my neck.  

"You can't believe just how much willpower I used to keep my hands out of your hair!" Remus exclaimed _'I can't believe he just said that'_

"Oh really?" I asked playfully, turning around so I was facing him.  "Tell me more" 

"Well, you're just so, sexy." He said back, just as playfully. "And you're funny and playful and so damn cute."

"I actually got the great Remus Lupin to swear!" I smirked, " I feel so special."

_ 'I wish he was serious.  But this is probably as good as it's gonna get.'_  I thought sadly  

"You know," he said, growing serious, "I was serious about what I said before.  You are really cute and funny and I …I think I like you.  I've been fighting it as hard as I can because a werewolf isn't supposed to feel like this but there's nothing I can do.  It's just that…well since I started I might as well finish, but you're either going to hate me, or stop being my friend after this.    I've liked you for years now.  I understand if you don't like me back but …" _'Oh my God.  Please let him be serious!  I really want to believe all he said but…_'

"Oh God Remus." I cried. _'Please no…'_  "If this is joke…"

"Kimmie, how could you think that?" he asked miserably. _'He's serious!  Oh my gosh, he's actually serious!  Wait a sec…if he's serious that means he likes me!'_

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry.  It's just that I never thought that you'd like me too.  I've liked you for so long that it just became a fantasy.  I never dreamed that you would like me as anything more that a friend.  I was so sure that it was some big joke and I'd end up getting hurt or something."  I rushed out _'He likes me!  I'm doing a mental Snoopy dance!'_

"Kimmie…What happens now?  I mean if we do break up, we can never go back to the way we were.  It wouldn't be the same." Remus asked

"Well, I guess if we do break up, we'll just have to try and be friends again.  Promise me, that you will be friends with me long after we break up." I replied

"Sure." He said

"So I guess that makes you my boyfriend right?" I asked hopefully

"Yes that does, doesn't it girlfriend?" He smirked "So, do you want to finish what we started?"

"When?" I asked

"The dare." He smiled devilishly. "And this time, you won't stop and leave me cold."

"Oh no, I'm gonna leave you real H-O-T!" I said devilishly "And begging for more."

"Oh I can't wait." Replied Remus, as he slunk over.

Back to present day

            So that's it, I say.  That's how it all began.  I just wish I had discovered what I felt for Remus earlier.  'Do you still love him?' You ask.  I don't know what to say.  I do think I still love him, even though I haven't seen him in years.  Harry, I know that I miss him a great deal, but I know that he's so busy with Voldermort and everything that I can't see how he'd spent any time to visit me.  'Who are the couple in the picture?' you ask.  

"That's Kimmie and me." A voice calls out from the doorway.  "In our Seventh Year.  It was in the Shrieking Shack.  She had surprised me with a day in the Shack.  She must have spent the previous week planning for it.  It was the first time we made lo..You didn't need to know that."

"Remus?!" I ask incredulously   

"Kimmie." He says softly

"I think I better go now." Harry says, leaving out the door

"God Remus, shouldn't you be tracking down Voldermort or something?"

"Ssh." He said softly, putting a finger to my lips. "Voldermort can wait.  For now, though, we've got some…things to attend to."

"Remus!" I said smiling "I assume you want another _dare_?"

"Why would I ask for anything else?" 

A/N.  So how was that?  I think this is my best fic so far.  Thank you all loads if you bothered finishing it and reading down here.  Review please!


End file.
